The present invention relates to an electric fan and, more particularly, to an electric fan allowing selection of oscillating angles and including an oscillating angle limitation switch to limit an oscillating angle of the electric fan.
Electric fans generally include a fan driven by a motor to provide air currents for cooling purposes. Although air conditioners are widely used, electric fans are still an option in view of costs and energy conservation in many families, offices, public areas, and industries requiring dissipation of heat.
Currently available electric fans include a power on/off switch and a plurality of speed buttons to allow selection of the speed of the motors of the electric fans for adjusting the wind output. Some of the electric fans include a rotary mechanism to allow rotation of a seat of the motor such that the fan can oscillate in an angle relative to a base of the electric fan, providing wind output in a wider range. However, the oscillating angle of the fan can not be adjusted. Namely, the fan can only oscillate in a preset angle of the electric fan, leading to limitation to the wind output.
Thus, a need exists for an electric fan allowing selection of oscillating angles.